Bad Touch
by Kyouryoku Senshi
Summary: Prompt fill for #40 for @xfpornbattle, pregnancy sex from behind and for the Tumblr anons who wanted late pregnancy sex.


A/N: Thanks to monikafilefan for the beta!

Scully was due in just under a week, October 12th to be exact. She knew Mulder was hoping the baby would share his birthday. "It would be the best birthday I have ever had," was exactly what he had said.

Though the pregnancy had been uneventful for the most part, she wasn't 37 anymore and she had been feeling every bit of 54 lately. She had been resting as much as possible these past few days, but it didn't stop her from feeling painfully frisky.

Scully mustered all her strength to shift into a sitting position on their bed and absently smoothed her hand over her distended abdomen. As much as she enjoyed being pregnant, she was ready to meet their daughter.

Mulder's Pandora playlist was playing his favorite songs through their Google Home device. They enjoyed some of the newest technology, though not quite to the same extent as they did with Scully's smart home.

Scully looked up from the bed as Mulder emerged in the doorway, carrying a breakfast tray.

"Nothing fills up a woman's tummy like some eggs and sausage, Scully."

A smile tugged at Scully's lips as she regarded him with a sly grin.

"Precisely," she said, resting her hand on her belly for emphasis.

Once Scully was finished with her breakfast, Mulder diligently took the tray downstairs to the kitchen.

When he returned, she was pouting. "As much as I enjoyed the room service, I'm still waiting for the main course," she said as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and licked her lips.

Mulder pretended to be shocked. "Oooh. My bad, Ms. Scully. I should make it up to you."

Scully suddenly pulled back the comforter of the bed, revealing nothing but her birthday suit. She must have stripped when he left the room, he surmised. Her hormones had been raging lately and he enjoyed every minute of it. Though he knew they were trying to help stimulate labor.

Mulder shed his PJs, revealing the fact that he wasn't wearing underwear before jumping into bed next to Scully. Scully cuddled closer to Mulder beneath the covers as they listened to the lyrics of "California Sun" fill the room.

Mulder smiled as he stared into Scully's blue depths, tucking her hair gently behind her ear before his hand moved lower beneath the covers. His hand lovingly stroked the expanse of her belly between them.

Scully closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm going to miss this. I'm grateful to experience this again with you, but I'm so ready to have my body back," she said as they both laughed.

Mulder moved his hand up from her belly to cup one of her breasts. It was heavy and full to his touch, ready to suckle their child. "I can help with that," he murmured with a sultry glint in his eyes.

Scully opened her eyes and smiled as she felt his length pressing up against her belly."Good. I was hoping you'd say that" she said as she moved upright. As she struggled, Mulder moved to help her into a sitting position.

To his surprise, she crawled forward and clumsily wiggled her ass in his face. "I want you to take me from behind," Mulder. "Hard."

Lately, Scully had almost always been on top. She preferred it and he didn't mind. A grin played at his lips as he sat up and moved forward towards her lower end, his length brushing against her legs as he got into position.

While she was on her hands and knees towards the front end of the mattress, he was grateful they upgraded to a King size bed after their most recent trip to IKEA. They didn't really need the extra room, but it gave them more…possibilities.

His hand brushed against her clit, revealing her readiness for him. Fuck.

Mulder perched himself behind her and taking his length, he teased the moistened folds with the tip of his cock. He looked over as she moaned, braced on her knees and elbows, the weight of her belly hanging unceremoniously.

"Hurry up and fuck me, Mulder!" she demanded.

In the background, Mulder smiled as Bad Touch started to play from his music playlist. He placed his hands on Scully's hips.

 _Ha ha, well now!  
We call this the act of mating  
But there are several other very important differences  
Between human beings and animals that you should know about_

"Seriously, Mulder…hey Go–"

Mulder was vaguely aware of Scully shaking her head in amusement before she yelped in surprise as he pushed into her slick folds.

"Ooh!"

"As much as I'd like to defend my choice in music right now Scully, it's perfectly appropriate for the moment," he breathed, hands gripping her hips as he slowly began to pump in and out.

 _Sweat, baby, sweat, baby sex is a Texas drought me  
And you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about_

Mulder moved forward while doing his best to keep position and moved his hands slowly up the curve of her belly to grasp her breasts as he continued to pump, feeling the buds hardening against his touch.

Their skin grew slick as Mulder pressed himself against her.

"Harder," Scully breathed. "Faster," she begged as her weight made her muscles grow tired.

 _You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
(Do it again now)  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
(Gettin' horny now)_

Mulder pulled back into position, placing his hands back on her hips and pushed into her, hard, watching as her body gyrated back and forth in the motion.

As Scully struggled to stay upright, Mulder moved forward, once again covering her small form and held the weight of her belly in his hands, gently pulling it upward to relieve her of the weight.

Scully sighed at the temporary relief as she felt her release building.

 _You sunk my battle ship please turn me on,  
I'm Mr. Coffee with an automatic drip  
So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time"  
You'll love it just like Lyle  
And then we'll do it doggie style  
So we can both watch X-Files_

"Dammit….Mulder," she breathed as he pushed inside of her. "Faster!"

Mulder pulled back again and closed his eyes as he felt his own release building. "Uhhh, God Scully…fuck," he rasped, picking up the pace once again. The bed squealed loudly with every thrust and Scully gripped the sheets, jolting forward.

 _You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
(Do it again now)  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

"Ooooh," Scully gasped as she felt her sudden release clamor around him. She breathed heavily as her aching muscles tremored. At the same time, she felt a tingling sensation in her breasts.

"Scullllyy!"

 _You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
(Do it again now)  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
(Gettin' horny now)_

A moment later she felt Mulder come to a grinding halt as he came inside of her, triggering the release of colostrum from her breasts.

"Oh God…" Scully panted.

As the song ended, Mulder moved to help Scully lay back into him. As he did, he noticed the creamy golden substance leaking from both her breasts that she had described to him before as colostrum, which she explained was perfectly common during orgasm as the pregnancy progressed.

Mulder surprised her by moving to lick the wetness from her chest. Scully stiffened as his tongue lapped the honeyed substance from her skin before he rested his forehead against hers. Scully had been anxious that this would happen during their lovemaking sessions and was afraid that it might turn Mulder off. Thankfully, it was just another one of those things that turned out not to be a problem.

They both closed their eyes and sighed, allowing their breathing to return to normal before Mulder moved back towards the headboard and helped Scully to sit between his legs.

Scully sighed as she rested her weight against Mulder's chest, feeling the stickiness of their clammy skin from their lovemaking session. Mulder's hands wrapped around her and came to rest on her abdomen, feeling their baby awake and kicking from within.

"You never fail to surprise me, Mulder. Whether it's buying a fully loaded Mustang, Mulder…or liking a lewd song from the Bloodhound Gang."

Mulder chuckled as he pressed his nose into her hair, inhaling its honeysuckle scent before kissing her head.

"That's a classic," he whispered. "You even knew the artist, Doctor Google," he teased.

Scully closed her eyes and settled against him. "Shut up, Mulder."

A/N: I just had to incorporate the Bad Touch song…I can see Mulder listening to it. LOL

END


End file.
